Another Battle
by Ray2000
Summary: Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya pada saat ceremonial battle Atem A.K.A Yami sebenarnya mengalah pada Yugi sang Aibou-nyatersebut
1. Battle 1: Prologue

**Another Battle**

.

.

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya pada saat ceremonial battle Atem A.K.A Yami sebenarnya mengalah pada Yugi sang **_**Aibou**_**-nya****tersebut**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Tkahashi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s), Sedikit bahasa Jepang, Sedikit bahasa non-formal, sedikit singkatan, Slight Romance, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

"_Luncurkan serangan langsung dengan _Dark Magician_!" seru Atem _A. K. A. Yami _dari Yugi Mutou tersebut. Baru saja _Dark Magician_ akan menyerang, tetapi Yugi sudah mengangtifkan sebuah kartu tertutup di _arena_-nya_

"_Aktifkan _Magician's Circle_, jika ada _spellcaster monster_ yang menyerang aku bisa men-_special summon_ 1 _spellcaster monster_ dengan ATK 2000 kebawah, _Special Summon Silent Magician_!" seru Yugi. Sesosok penyihir berambut biru aqua kini muncul di _arena_ Yugi._

"_Tapi efek itu masih berguna padaku! _Special summon Dark Magician Girl_!" seru Yami. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan baju ala penyihir kini muncul di _arena_. "_Dark Magician ATTACK_!" seru Yami._

"_Aktifkan _Spell CardMagic Textbook_. Dengan _Spell card_ ini aku bisa membuang semua kartu tangan untuk menarik 1 kartu. Jika kartu itu adalah _Spell card_ aku bisa mengaktifkan kartu itu," kata Yugi sambil membuang kartu di tangannya ke _cermentery _dan meletakkan tangannya di atas _deck_ untuk mengambil selembar kartu dari sana. 'Ini adalah penarikan kartu yang terakhir,' gumam Yugi. Lalu ia pun menarik selembar kartu dari _deck_-nya. "Aku berhasil menarik kartu _Coins From The Heavens_. Masing-masing player harus menarik kartu hingga kartu tangan kita menjadi 6 lembar," kata Yugi. Lalu kedua _Yami_ dan _Hikari_ itu menarik kartu hingga kartu di tangan mereka masing-masing menjadi 6 lembar. "Lalu efek dari kartu _Silent Magician_ kartu ini akan menaikkan ATK-nya sebanyak 500 poin per kartu yang lawan tarik!" seru Yugi._

_Yami hanya bisa terkaget-kaget sambil dengan memasang wajah aneh-nya tersebut pada saat ia melihat ATK 3500 _Silent Magician_ milik _Aibo-nya _tersebut. Lalu _Dark Magician Girl _memberikan isyarat pada Y ami. "Aku aktifkan _Spell card Magician's Circle_ kartu ini akan menggabungkan ATK 2 _spellcaster monster_ menjadi 3000!"seru Yami. Lalu hancurlah 2 _monster _milik Yami tersebut dan _Life Point_-nya turun dari 700 menjadi 200. "Menakjubkan, _Aibo_, tetapi aku akan mengakhiri putaran ini. Tetapi, biarkan aku membalikkan keadaan! Aku aktifkan _Spell card Raise Dead _dari kartu tanganku. BANGKITKAN DEWA LANGIT _THE GOD OF OSIRIS_!" seru Yami sambil mengangtifkan kartu _Raise Dead_ di _arena_-nya. Yugi hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat dewa dengan ATK 5000 tersebut. Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa terkagum-kagum._

"_Apa?!" seru Jou kaget._

"Osiris_ bangkit sekarang?!" tanya Jou dan Honda dengan nada tidak percaya._

"_Aku menang ... _Aibo_...," kata Yami dengan penuh percaya diri sambil tersenyum puas._

'_Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu ... _Mou hitori no boku _...,' gumam Yugi dalam hati. Lalu perlahan-lahan kotak emas yang ada di _arena _Yugi terbuka, dan sebuah kartu muncul dari dalam kotak itu. Kartu itu adalah kartu ... _Raise Dead_._

'_Aku juga sudah mengetahui hal itu, _Aibo ...,'_ kataYami dalam hati sambil memegang kartu _Heavy Storm_ di tangannya dengan gemetaran. Yami lalu melepasan tangannya dari kartu _Heavy Storm_ itu. Dirinya berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas tinggal di dunia ini, ia tidak mau membuat kekacauan yang lebih di masa mendatang. Akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk kalah dan pergi ke alam baka yang gelap tak berujung ..._

_**Timeline 5 years after ceremonial battle ...**_

_**Kame Game Shop, 12.25 P.M.**_

"Hoi, Yugi, kamu mau telat ke kuliah lagi?" tanya orang yang suranya sudah tidak asing lagi itu, yaitu adalah teman dari Yugi sendiri, Jounouchi.

"Aah, Jou, berangkat saja dulu, aku malas," kata Yugi dari kamarnya setengah berteriak.

"Ah, ya sudahlah kalau itu maumu!" seru Jou dengan nada sedikit kesal dari lantai bawah.

"Maaf ya, Jounouchi. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Yugi memang kurang mengenakan," kata seorang kakek bernama Sugoroku Mutou, yang tak lain adalah kakek dari Yugi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok, _Jii-chan_," kata Jounouchi dengan nada pasrah karena temannya itu yang akhir-akhir ini memang agak malas dan sangat tidak peduli lagi dengan kuliahnya yang sudah sampai di semester terakhir itu. Memang akhir-akhir ini Yugi manjadi sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya lagi. Semua kenalan Yugi juga merasakan perubahan drastis pada sikapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ...

**Afterlife's gate**

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusannmu, _Ra_?" Tanya sesosok dewa bertubuh hitam, besar, dan kekar. Ya, tak lain dia adalah Anubis.

"Ya, aku tidak mau orang itu yang masuk ke alam baka karena pemikiran negatifnya itu," kata sang dewa dengan warna kuning keemasan yang bertubuh besar yang tak lain adalah _Ra_ itu.

"Ada apa gerangankah hamba dipanggil ke sini?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut yang tak lain adalah Pharaoh Atem A.K.A Yami dari Yugi Mutou tersebut yang baru saja muncul.

"Kamu akan kami kembalikan ke dunia karena pada C_eremonial Battle _5 tahun lalu, kamu tidak serius dalam melawan _Hikari_-mu, Yugi Mutou," Kata _Ra_.

'Ukh, ternyata mereka mengetahuinya ... Ternyata memang, tidak ada yang mustahil untuk dewa ...,' gumam Yami agak kesal di hatinya.

"Ya, kami akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk hidup," Kata _Anubis_. "Dan kamu akan hidup selama 5 tahun. Dan ingat! Kamu harus melakukan Ceremonial Battle ulang setelah 5 tahun," ucap _Anubis_ lagi.

"Lalu, aku harus hidup di dalam tubuh siapa?" tanya Yami penasaran.

"Soal itu tenang saja, kau akan memiliki tubuh sendiri yang semumuran dengan _Aibo_-mu itu," kata _Anubis_ dan _Ra_ bersamaan.

"Lalu bagai ... UWAAAAHHHHH!" Belum selesai Yami berbicara, dirinya kini sudah terjatuh entah ke mana.

Kira-kira akan ke mana dia? Yah, hanya dewa yang tahu ...

_**Kame Game shop, 14.13 PM**_

"Uwooohohohoh! Lega sekali habis jalan-jalan ke ta ... UWAAAHHHHH! MAYAAAAAT!" teriak _jii-chan_ denga histerisnya.

"Ada apa sih, _jii-chan?"_ tanya Yugi yang langsung keluar dari rumahnya begitu mendengar teriakan kakeknya. Dirinya terbelalak begitu menyadari ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya sudah terbaring di depan rumahnya dengan _Duel Disk _yang tersisip _deck_ berisi 40 lembar kartu.

"_Mou hitori no_ ... _boku_ ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to my beta reader : Gia_XY


	2. Battle 2: Another Incoming

**Another Battle**

.

.

**Summary:**

"**Uwooohohohoh! Lega sekali habis jalan-jalan ke ta ... UWAAAHHHHH! MAYAAAAAT!" teriak **_**jii-chan**_** denga histerisnya./"Ada apa sih, **_**jii-chan?"**_** tanya Yugi yang langsung keluar dari rumahnya begitu mendengar teriakan kakeknya./ Dirinya terbelalak begitu menyadari ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya sudah terbaring di depan rumahnya dengan **_**Duel Disk **_**yang tersisip **_**deck**_** berisi 40 lembar kartu./"**_**Mou hitori no**_** ... **_**boku**_** ...?"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Tkahashi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s), Sedikit bahasa Jepang, Sedikit bahasa non-formal, sedikit singkatan, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Incoming**

**.**

**.**

"Mou Hitori no ... boku ...?" Tanya Yugi tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenal orang ini Yugi?" tanya _Jii-chan _pada Yugi.

"_E-etto _lebih baik kita bawa orang ini ke rumah dulu." Kata Yugi setengah bingung

**Kame Game Shop 14.32**

"A-a-aku di mana?" tanya orang yang sempat disangka "MAYAT" oleh _Jii-chan _tersebut.

"_A-aibo?_" tanya orang tersebut.

"Yugi orang itu sudah bangun?" tanya _Jii-chan _setengah berteriak.

"Ah, iya _Jii-chan" _balas Yugi setengah berteriak juga.

"Tunggu!" Seru orang yang baru sadar tersebut seraya menahan tangan Yugi yang sudah mau beranjak pergi tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yugi dengan nada dan tatapan setengah bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana _aibo?_" tanya orang tersebut.

Yugi tiba-tiba mengingat _mou hitori no boku_-nya yang pergi 5 tahun yang lalu hanya karena kata _aibo _tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kau ... benar- ... benar _mou hitori no boku_?" Tanya Yugi tak percaya.

"Ya, aku adalah pharaoh Atem" Kata sang "raja" tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana kamu bisa kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Yugi.

"Jadi para dewa memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup satu kali lagi untuk berduel lagi dengan mu 5 tahun ke depan.

"Oooh" kata Yugi Cuma bisa cengo dan ber 'ooh' ria

"Yugi, cepat kemari!" seru _jii-chan _ dengan nada berteriak.

"Ah, iya _Jii-chan_," balas Yugi.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya" kata Yugi ke Pharaoh A.K.A Yami tersebut.

"Iya" balas Yami.

"Ada apa _Jii-chan?" _tanya Yugi.

"tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari _professor _Hopkins, itu loh kakeknya Rebecca" kata _Jii-chan _bersemangat.

"Jadi, ia bilang apa?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Katanya sih si Rebecca mau menginap di sini" kata _Jii-chan_.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yugi tak percaya.

"Katanya sih karena _proffessor _Hopkins mau pergi ke Jepang lalu si Rebecca memaksa mau menginap di sini" kata _Jii-chan _menjelaskan. Yugi hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong orang yang baru saja kita temukan tadi siapa? Mirip sekali dengan mu? Dia berasal dari mana?" tanya _Jii-chan_ berturut-turut seperti kereta.

"Ya, ampun _Jii-chan _kalau mau tanya satu-satu dong" kata yugi seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf. Kalau begitu jawab saja satu-satu." Kata _Jii-chan_ sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

'dasar tidak peka' kata Yugi dalam hati.

"Ok begini, pertama dia adalah diriku yang satu lagi, namanya Atem tapi panggil saja dia Yami dia berasal dari alam baka diberi kesempatan hidup satu kali lagi untuk berduel lagi denganku 5 tahun kedepan" kata Yugi panjang lebar, sedangkan _Jii-chan-_nya tersebut hanya bisa cengo dan ber-'ooh' ria.

"AH, GAWAT YUGI REBECCA SUDAH SAMPAI" kata _Jii-chan_ sambil berteriak hingga telinga Yugi hampir pecah dan Yami terbangun.

"ah, iya aku dan Yami pergi menjemput Rebecca dulu ya" kata Yugi seraya turun untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"_Mou Hitori No Boku _ayo kita pergi" kata Yugi bersemangat.

"Kemana?" tanya Yami.

"Ah, sudah kau ikut saja" kata Yugi tambah bersemangat. Wah, wah bersemangat sekali ente Yugi _#digebuk sama Yugi Rebecca sama Yami_

_Brum..._ bunyi mobil Yugi keluar rumah

**Bandara 15.02**

"Maaf, menunggu lama Becky-_chan_" kata yugi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Tak apa-apa kok _Darling_" kata Rebecca.

"Yugi aku titip Rebecca ya" kata _Proffessor _Hopkins.

"Ah, iya _Proffessor_" sahut Yugi.

"Wah-wah _aibo_ sejak kapan kau pacaran?" kata Yami menyindir.

"APA? Aku tidak pacaran tau" sahut Yugi sedikit kesal digoda oleh Yami.

"_Darling _ orang ini siapa? Kok mirip sekalu dengan mu?" tanya Rebecca sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yami

"Oh, ini adalah diriku yang lain, itu loh yang sudah pergi ke alam baka. Ia kembali ke dunia karena dewa menyuruhnya berduel lagi dengan ku 5 tahun kedepan" jelas Yugi panjang lebar.

"kalau begitu kenapa tak berduel saja sekarang" kata Rebecca kesal karena takut orang ini menjadi penghalang di bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Yugi.

"eh i-itu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang ya nanti _Jii-chan _khawatir lagi" kata Yugi pada Rebecca. Kalau Yami sih Cuma bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

"Ya sudah, aku duduk di sebelahmu ya _Darling_" kata Rebecca setengah memaksa.

"Iya,iya kau tak apa-apa kan duduk di belakang _Mou Hitori No Boku_?" tanya Yugi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _Aibo_" sahut Yami.

Selama di perjalanan Rebecca hanya bisa kesal karena dia dipaksa untuk berbicara dengan Yami oleh Yugi sang _Darling-_nya yang melegenda tersebut #plak.

**Kame Game Shop 15.40**

"_jii-chan _ kami pulang" Teriak Yugi.

"Oh, iya ayo naik makanan sudah siap!" seru _Jii-chan_.

"Iya _Jii-chan"_ balas Yugi

"Oh, iya Yugi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu bolos kuliah terus ya? Sebentar lagi kan kamu mau ujian? Kamu sebenarnya memikirkan apa sih?" Tanya _Jii-chan._

Rebecca hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri

"Em _etto_ aku sebenarnya memikirkan Yami yag pergi ke alam baka" balas Yugi

Twitch!

mimik Rebecca langsung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal sekesal-kesalnya yang dia bisa sambil mengeluarkan death glare yang tiada tanding

"Be-beccky-chan kamu kenapa?" Tanya Yugi gemetaran.

"_Darling _berani-beraninya kamu berpaling ke orang lain?!" Tanya Rebecca kesal.

"B-beccky-chan dia kan laki-laki" kata Yugi sambil megoreksi kesalahannya Rebecca.

"E-eh maaf aku pikir kamu memikirkan wanita lain" kata Rebecca.

"Memangnya namanya seperti nama perempuan?" tanya Yugi. Kalau Yami sih Cuma bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

"Ya, sudah ayo cepat makan" Kata Yugi.

"Iya-iya" kata ketiga orang itu bersama-sama.

**~Yugi's POV~**

"Bagaimana mungkin _Mou Hitori No Boku _bisa kembali ke dunia hanya untuk berduel kembali denganku" pikiranku tak bisa terlepas dari orang itu yang sudah kembalu kedunia itu.

"Pasti ada yang dia tutupi dariku" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku harus mencari tahunya" kataku lagi.

"Tunggu ... ia memakai _Sennen Puzzle?_" kataku lagi sambil berpikir keras.

"Itu berarti _Sennen item _lainnya juga masih tersebar di dunia ini" kataku lagi.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidur saja" kataku lagi

**~End of Yugi's POV~**

**Kamar Rebecca**

"Pokoknya si Yami itu harus aku singkirkan dari sini" kata Rebecca.

"Hmm... bagaimana caranya ya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Oh, iya" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

**Kamar Yami**

"Hoam ... aku capek sekali hari ini" kata Yami sambil menguap.

'sret' tiba-tiba ada kertas yang masuk ke kamar Yami.

Lalu Yami pun membaca kertas tersebut.

'APA?' gumam Yami dengan kagetnya.


	3. Battle 3: Mesengger

**Another Battle**

.

.

**Summary:**

"**Hoam... aku capek sekali hari ini" kata Yami sambil menguap/ 'sret' tiba-tiba ada kertas yang masuk ke kamar Yami/ Lalu yami pun mebaca kertas tersebut/ 'APA?' gumam Yami dengan kagetnya/**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Tkahashi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s), Sedikit bahasa Jepang, Sedikit bahasa non-formal, sedikit singkatan, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Messenger**

**.**

**.**

**~Kamar Yami 23.00~**

'_Yami, aku telah menangkap keluargamu, ke Domino _Park_ jam 23.30 untuk menyelamatkannya'_ Itulah bunyi dari surat itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yami langsung berlari ke Domino _Park._

**~Domino **_**Park **_**23.25~**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yami kepada seorang gadis berkerudung hitam.

"HA, kau tak perlu tau itu!" seru gadis itu.

"Serahkan _aibo_-ku sekarang juga!" seru Yami.

"HA, lawan aku dulu dalam duel kali ini, jika kau kalah kau harus pergi meninggalkan Domino _City_, tapi jika kau menang aku akan mengembalikan _aibo-_mu!" seru gadis itu dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu." Kata Yami dengan nada marah yang sudah memuncak sambil mebyiapkan _duel disk-_nya.

Mereka berdua pun sudah mengambil posisi _duel_ dan menarik masing-masing 5 kartu.

"Aku duluan, _draw_!" seru Yami dengan nada ditekan.

Yami pun menarik 3 dari 6 kartu tangannya.

"Aku summon _Big Shield Gardna _ dalam defense mode dan pasang dua kartu tertutup, _Turn end_!" seru Yami.

Gadis berkerudung hitam yang sepertinya sudah hafal gaya ber-_duel _-nya Yami itu hanya bisa tersenyum licik.

"Giliranku, _draw_!" seru gadis itu seraya menarik kartu dari tumpukn kartunya.

"Aku aktifkan _magc card_ _Angel's Gift_, aku tarik 3 kartu, buang 2 kartu." Kata gadis itu sambil menarik 3 kartu sambil membuang 2 kartu tangannya hingga kartu tangannya menjadi 7 lembar.

Lalu gadis itu menarik 3 lembar kartu tangannya.

"Aku keluarkan _Big Girl _dalam mode menyerang dan tutup 2 kartu."

Kata gadis itu sambil meletakkan ketiga kartu itu.

"Giliranku, _draw_!" seru Yami seraya menarik kartu tangannya hingga menjadi 4 dan kemudian menarik 1 kartu tangannya.

"Aku korbankan monsterku untuk mengeluarkan _Dark Magician Girl_." Kata Yami sambil mengeluarkan kartu monster penyihir perempuan yang _kawaii_ itu _#PLAK._

"_Turn end."_ Kata Yami

'Apa dia tidak menyerang?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

"Giliranku, _draw_ aktifkan efak dari _Marie The Fallen One_ dari kuburan setiap _Stanby Phase_ ku aku akan menambahkan _life point-_ku sebanyak 200 point!" seru gadis itu.

"Ugh" erang Yami.

"Tapi itu belum selesai, aktifkan efek dari _Big Girl_ setiap _Life point-_ku bertambah aku bisa memberikan 500 damage kepada lawanku!" seru gadis itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sekarang keadaan semaki memburuk di sisi Yami dengan _life point_ sebanyak 3500 sedangkan gadis itu masih memiliki 4200 _Life point_.

"Aku keluarkan _Alexandrite Dragon_." Kata gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan satu kartu monster dengan _ATK _point sebanyak 2000 point.

"Aku akan menyerang dengan kartuku!"kata gadis itu.

"Aktifkan _Spell card Rush Reclessly!"_ kata gadis itu sambil menaruh 1 kartu lagi di _duel disknya_.

"Dengan kartu ini aku menaikkan _ATK_ power dari _Akexandrite Dragonku_ sebanyak 700 point sehingga menjadi 2700 point!" seru gadis itu.

"Ergh" erang Yami.

"SERANG!" kata gadis itu sambul melancarkan serangan.

"Aku menyerang _Dark Magician Girl_ dengan _Alexandrite Dragon_!" seru gadis itu.

"Hehe" seringai Yami licik.

"Aku aktifkan _Trap Card Magic Cylinder!"_ seru Yami.

"Percuma, aku aktifkan _Trap Card Trap Jammer!" _seru gadis itu.

"Percuma saja mengelak, aku aktifkan _Trap Card Trap Jammer_!" seru Yami sambil mengaktifkan kartu itu.

"UGGHHH, UWAAAAHHHHH!" erang gadis itu.

Gadis itu terkena serangan sebanyak 2700 point hingga mengurangi _Life pointnya_ sehingga menjadi 1500.

Ternyata angin yang diciptakan serangan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuka kerudungnya dan menampakkan wajah aslinya.

Gadis pendek berambut pirang itu menjadi kaget sendiri.

"Rebecca?" tanya Yami tak percaya melihat teman _aibonya _ itu.

"Kenapa kau ..." tanya Yami tak percaya.

"Kau apakan _aibo_-ku?" tanya Yami dengan nada agak kesal.

Rebecca tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali.

"JAWAB REBECCA JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA!" kata Yamu dengan nada marah sambil berteriak.

"_Turn End_" kata Rebecca dengan pasrah.

Yami terpaksa melanjutkan _duel_ karena Rebecca tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Giliranku, _draw_!" seru Yami.

Yami menarik hingga kartu tangannya menjadi 4.

"Aku aktifkan _Spell Card Heavy Storm_!" seru yami seraya mengankat 1 kartu tersebut.

Dalam sekejab semua kartu _Trap _dan _ Spell_ di _arena_ langsung hacur semua.

"Dan aku aktifkan_ Spell Card Black Magic Curtain_!" seru Yami.

_Life point -_nya pun turun dari 3500 menjadi 1750 point.

Lalu muncullah seorang penyihir di _arena_ dengan _ATK_ 2500 point.

"Muncullah _Black Magician_!" seru Yami

"Lalu aku aktifkan kartu _Equip Spell United We Stand._" Kata Yami.

Lalu _ATK_ power monster tersebut berubah dari 2500 menjadi 4100.

"APA?!" tanya Rebecca tidak percaya.

"Aku serang _Big Girl_ dengan menggunakan _Black Magician!" _seru Yami.

"SERANG!" seru Yami dengan pebuh percaya diri.

Lalu ter jedilah serangan dahsyat yang mengurangi _life pointnya_ Rebecca dari 1500 menjadi 0.

"Aku menang Rebecca!" Seru Yami.

"Aku, kalah ..." Kata Rebecca tidak percaya.

"Nah sekarang serahkanlah _ aibo_" kata Yami.

"Dari tadi _aibo_-mu memang tidak disini." Kata Rebecca dengan santainya.

"APA? JADI MAKSUDMU KAU MENIPUKU?" kata Yami dengan marah yang sepertinya sudah klimaks tingakatnya, stadium 4 _#PLAK_.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku tega menculik _Darling_-ku sendiri." Kata Rebecca dengan tambah santainya.

"Grr!" gumam Yami dengan kesal.

"_Mou hitori no boku_ kau sedang apa keluar malam- malam begini?"

Seru seseorang yang suaranya sudah familiar itu, ya itulah Yugi.

"_aibo_ kau kenapa disini?" tanya Yami.

"Karena aku khawatir kau keuar malam malam sendirian." Kata Yugi dengan polosnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku due Rebecca?" tanya Yami.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah utusan dari RA untuk mengetesmu di dunia ini." Kata Rebecca.

"Tapi hati-hatilah Yami masih banyak utusan RA dan Anubis di dunia ini!" seru Rebecca.

"B-baiklah." Kata Yami masih merasa sedikit _awkward_ tersebut.

'SRAT' terdengar suara dari balik semak semak.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan kepada Rebecca.

"Pengetes kedua, mungkin dia akan menduel kau besok siang dan tadi dia menonnton semua duel kita dan menyelidiki semua taktikmu, jadi kau harus mengubah semua taktikmu besok." Kata Rebecca.

"_Mou hitori no boku_ aku ada ide!" kata Yugi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yami.

Lalu Yugi pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Yami.

"Oh, iya enar juga ya aku bisa menggunakan taktik itu besok" kata Yami sambil tersenyum pada Yugi dan Yugi Cuma bisa tersenyum kembali.

**~XxX~**


End file.
